


Assume (You Know What They Say)

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gives Chris a gift.  He assumes.  Chris proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume (You Know What They Say)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 26 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> Pinto fluff. I'm on a roll with the angsty fluff.

Chris looked down at the box on the table in front of him, eyeing its contents wearily. The box was fancy, lined with tissue paper and a soft pillow, as though indicating the contents were precious. As though it were a gift.

He was more than a little confused at the gesture.

“What is this? Did you box up the wrong thing?” Chris shook the gift and inhaled sharply. “And WHY are you giving me a gift? It’s not my birthday, or our anniversary.”

At the last word spoken, Chris heard a chuckle and a sarcastic comment muttered under the other man’s voice.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on Zach?”

One dark eyebrow raised at the confrontational tone of Chris’ voice.

Carefully, with little emotion, Zach responded. “With your elevated intelligence, I would have figured you might have put two and two together.”

“Well you know what they say about people who assume.”

Zach growled. “I said I figured.”

“You assumed. Just call it what it is Quinto.”

“Oooh, last names,” Zach said with a sneer. “Gonna go all butch on me?”

“I could go all gay on you but you’re doing a fine enough job for the both of us Zachary.”

They were at a stand still, neither moving until finally Chris sighed and gave a weary rub to the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. You win Zach, I don’t want to argue. Why are my house keys in this box? Why are you giving me my keys back?”

“Because it’s easier than making you ask for them.” 

Chris saw the hurt flash momentarily in Zach’s eyes before it was replaced with cool indifference. He was surprised at Zach’s honesty in answering the question, and he wrestled with his own annoyance, knowing it would get him nowhere with the other man. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

“And why would I ask for them back?”

Zach huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Stop acting like a sixteen year old girl and just fucking tell me,” Chris said in a much more calm tone of voice than he was feeling.

Zach sneered at Chris but conceded the point. “Fine. The last four times we’ve made plans you’ve told me to call before coming over.”

Chris raised his eyebrows as though to say “And?”

“I’ve never had to call before coming over, even before we started fucking,” Zach argued. “If you don’t want me there without you, I don’t see the point of my needing a key.”

As much as Chris didn’t want to agree with him, Zach was right. He told him just as much. “You’re right, if I didn’t want you there, there wouldn’t be a point in you having a key.”

Zach gave a hard smile and motioned towards the box sitting on the table between them. Chris held up his hands to keep Zach’s attention, motioning for him to stand up. 

“Come with me.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Chris remained firm. “Please. Just come see what I have to show you, and if you still want to return these, I won’t argue with you.”

Chris knew Zach wouldn’t argue further, and was pleased when he saw the other man nod. Chris led them to his car and drove in silence. He knew Zach wanted to ask questions, he could feel his confusion as they travelled the streets through his neighborhood, finally coming to a stop in front of his house.

“Just trust me,” Chris pleaded softly.

Zach nodded.

“Don’t mind the mess,” Chris motioned towards the sheets that were covering much of his furniture. When they got to the back of the house where his master bedroom was, Zach gasped in surprise. The master bedroom and master bath were being renovated, extra closet space was being put in and French doors leading to a deck in back was being added. Chris nervously grabbed the back of his neck and scratched the skin there as though needing something to do with his hands. 

“Surprise!”

Zach’s jaw dropped, Chris nodded.

“You weren’t supposed to find out until it was finished.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m sorry Zach, I just wanted …”

“I’m an asshole.” Zach turned to face Chris, embarrassment written all over his face. “I’m such a fucking asshole.”

Chris shook his head. “No. I should have spoken to you. We’ve talked about stuff but not really seriously, and who knows if you want to keep clothes and other stuff here. And I know you said that this wall would have been great to take out and put French doors that open to a deck and …” Chris swallowed thickly, his stomach fluttering with nerves. “Surprise,” he repeated.

“I just … Love you so much,” Zach whispered, voice thick with emotion. “And I keep waiting for…”

Chris nodded in understanding. “For me to walk out,” his voice was sad. “I know. I know you do, and I thought that this would help. Show you how much I want you here with me. How much I NEED you here…”

“Christopher…”

“I love you,” Chris interrupted with a kiss to Zach’s mouth. He presented the other man with the box. “Please keep these.”

With a nod, Zach put the keys in his pocket. They shared a few more kisses until Chris pulled away.

“Why did you laugh when I mentioned our anniversary?”

Zach began to laugh as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in fond exasperation. “We have like fifty of them. First date. First kiss. First fuck. First …”

“Pretty sure some of them were the same night,” Chris laughed. He pulled Zach down the hall to the guest room where he’d been sleeping since the renovations started. Once they had undressed and were making out lazily on the guest bed, Chris pinned Zach down and pressed a trail of kisses down his jaw to his chin. “Did you really think I didn’t want this anymore? That I didn’t want you?”

With a shy nod Zach responded. “I was just so …”

“Wrong,” Chris pressed the word directly into Zach’s mouth with a kiss. “You were wrong.” He began to laugh. “And dramatic, fuck Zach, you are such a drama queen.”

Zach chuckled, fighting off the blush. “You love that I’m a drama queen,” he said with a kiss. Their eyes met and he saw his lover look down at him with affection.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

FINIS


End file.
